I Followed The Pack
by Kilted626
Summary: What if Michael had fallen before the Apocalypse had started? But no one knew until after it had begun? One Shot.


A/N: Hello Everyone! This is my first time writing Supernatural Fanfiction and my first time posting anything I have written to a website. So hopefully this goes well.

I was inspired to write this when I was listening to a song called White Winter Hymnal by Penatonix. Which will have a leading role to this story. If any of the characters are not in character I do apologize, I tried my best write them as close to cannon as possible. Also this is just a quick one shot that could go sometime in or between seasons four and five. I might do another version of this for around season 10 if this goes well.

So before we get this show on the road...

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Supernatural nor did I write the lyrics to White Winter Hymnal. If I did then I would not be struggling to get through college. I just like playing in the sand boxes of these amazing, brilliant minds.

Here it goes...

 **I Was Following The Pack.**

It was a calm before the storm and the Winchester brothers were gathered at Bobby's house. They had just gotten back from a brutal hunt and were doing more research on Lucifer and Michael. Dean was happily sipping on a beer while Sam was hunched over a book, his head completely hidden by the stack of books next to him. Bobby was at his own desk researching information for a fellow hunter, taking swigs of beer occasionally while muttering to himself.

"Michael has fallen."

This statement was quickly followed by books falling, cursing, and guns aimed at the perpetrator. Once the rooms occupants realized who it was the guns were stowed away.

"Dammit Cas! Next time make some sort of noise!" Dean grumbled as he walked to the kitchen to grab a towel to clean off the beer he had split on himself. While Sam had reached down to pick up the books he had knocked over.

"I thought that my statement was more than enough noise to announce my presence?" Castiel questioned, tilting his head confusedly towards Sam and Bobby.

"He means to use the front door and knock on it or calling ahead." Sam sighed placing the last book on the table he was working at.

"Oh..."

"Are none of you idjits going to acknowledge the fact that he said that Michael has fallen?!" demanded Bobby ad Dean re-entered the room. Both Dean and Sam whipped around to look at Castiel.

"It is as how I said Michael has fallen." Castiel stated looking at the brothers, not explaining anymore than that.

"How did he fall? When Did he fall?" Dean growled out at Castiel, getting Sam's signature disproving facial expression thrown at him.

"How did you find out that he had fallen Cas?" Sam questioned before anyone else could say something.

"As to how I found out, I was looking through the old Grigori notes. I had hoped that they would have any information on either Michael or Lucifer. While I was not really expecting anything, I was surprised to find an entry about Michael falling." explained Castiel as everyone settled themselves on various seats around the room.

"Did the entry explain anything else other than saying that he had fallen?"Dean interrupted, repeating his earlier question and earning a glare from Bobby and Sam.

"The entry said, and I quote: 'I was following the pack all swaddled in their coats. With scarves of read tied around their throats to keep their little heads from falling in the snow. And I turned around and there you go. And, Michael, you would fall and turn the white snow red as strawberries in the summertime.'" Castiel recited with a grim face. Bobby, Dean, and Sam exchanged glances before facing Castiel as he spoke again.

"I then double checked the other Grigori notes and found that this entry coincided with a trip to earth that a group of angelings had taken. A trip like that was common for every angeling to take before they were sent to their training."

"Are you saying that... Michael killed a group of what? Angel Children?"Bobby inquired sounding a bit skeptical.

"Yes."Castiel answered. "Not only that but before he was cast out of heaven, he killed the Grigori that was watching the angelings."

"Why do this with the Apocalypse going on? Another thing wouldn't we of heard of children being killed?" Sam questioned, his emotions a mix between confused and horrified.

"According to the dates on the entry this happened before the Apocalypse ever started." Castiel replied looking even more solemn.

"Cas when did this happen?" prompted Dean.

"Friday October 13th ,1347." was the answer that Castiel provided. This seemed to have shocked the others in the room.

"October 1347? Isn't that when the Black Plague hit Europe?"was the first thing that had popped out of Sam's mouth once the shock had worn off. Which prompted Dean to mumble something sounding remarkably like nerd.

"Yes."Bobby answered scratching his chin.

"While historical coincidence is interesting, not. My question is, if Michael hasn't been in Heaven for over 600 years," Dean started "then who has been running Heaven?"

"I don't know."

"Balls."

 **And Michael you would fall and turn the white snow red as strawberries in the summertime.**

*Pears around a mountain of college debt* So what does everyone think? I took a few liberties with a few things. I had no idea what to call angel children so angelings was born. Also I love history so I thought it would be interesting that if Michael did fall then a sign of it would be the Black Plague. Also I figured if Lucy was cast out/ fell when he went against god and the other angels then it was totally possible for Michael to fall/ be cast out for killing angel children. I will take constructive criticism now any and all flames will be used to keep me warm during this winter.


End file.
